A Second Chance
by Inkoholic4U
Summary: They expected so much from him that no one ever thought the Boy Who Lived would ever fail. Now he's given a second chance to save his dying world by none other, than the Sailor Senshi.
1. Prologue

Alright, I think its time I give a HP/SM crossover another chance. This story, I will say will not follow other plotlines. Its based in the sixth year of Hogwarts, and after the star season of Sailor Moon.

To get it out in the opening, Harry/Bunny is the couple for this story. You may wonder how I work that into the story, well, Bunny and Darien didn't get married right after Chaos, but are just dating. Promise, no bashing of any characters, or their disgusting choice of clothing... Ahem.

Summery: To get back on the horse after falling off. Feeling defeated - this essence helps one to get up and try one more time. They expected so much from him, that no one ever thought the Boy Who Lived, would ever fail.

Warnings: Rated R for some mature situations. Character death. Character OOC (Out of Character). Brief nudity, (not in this chapter mind you). Profanity sometime... In the future. And I think that's it for now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue:

****

North of Yorkshire, Britain

Late May, 1997

This isn't right, he thought to himself, his body straining to stay up. Grimacing, he spared a look to where his life's blood flowed from a deep gash in his stomach. A mistake on his own part, he would admit. Being clumsy in a duel did that. Only this wasn't just a duel.

This cant be happening, he groaned, his knees quaking beneath him. They expected so much from him. All of them, his loved ones, his friends, his enemies, all of them expected so much. _I'm just a kid_, he argued. _Just a dumb kid with blind luck, luck that's finally run out_.

There wasn't anyone here to save him this time. Not like last time, or the time before that. All the other chances, near escapes, had been luck he had come to realize throughout this on-going battle. But it was too late. Too late to take back what he had said and done in the past.

Stumbling forward, he gagged when something warm and bitter filled his mouth. Spitting it out, he was startled to find his own blood. He was bleeding, and not just from the outside but inside as well.

I'm dieing, he said to himself. Tears filled his eyes, as his last hope of surviving dissipated at this notion. _But I'm only sixteen_, he pleaded. Despite what other's thought, he wasn't seeking out death. There was so much more he could do. Learn and see.

And there's Ron and Hermione, he added, his two best friends meaning more than anything to him.

Lifting his blurred vision, he stared at the barren landscape through his broken glasses. _I'm the Boy-Who-Lived_, he thought sarcastically. _I'm supposed to be able to destroy Voldemort_.

A wetness leaked from the corner of his eyes, and his tears mingled with the trail of blood that had formed a path down his face. _I can't even lay one hex on him, _he whimpered.

His knees buckled, the feeble limbs finally giving out on him. The World's only hope finally hit the ground. First landing on his knees, he teetered for a moment, before finally falling over onto his side.

"Pitiful Potter," murmured a voice that had haunted the boy's dreams for six years now. Opening his eyes, he stared out across the landscape that had once been empty. Now, a figure, skewered by the darkness around them, stood there. Glowing red eyes that reminded him of a snake stared back at him.

Whimpering, he tried to reach up to touch the throbbing ache in his forehead. The lightning bolt scar given to him as a child thrummed with power as the new figure drew closer.

"You defied me six times Potter, but even you seem to have a limit," it sneered. The figure was neither man nor beast, but something of both. While it resembled that of a snake, it stood on two legs, and had to arms. It also spoke, but with a slight hiss to its tone.

This isn't right, he repeated his thoughts from before. _I was supposed to defeat the Dark Lord and save the world. Be the hero everyone made me out to be. _But instead he laid on the cold ground broken and beaten. And all alone.

Why, he wondered, his green eyes slowly drooping. His body was ready to give in, his heart ready to let go. He had given his all, but he hadn't been prepared enough. Not for a fight against a wizard who had died and come back to life. A wizard who had a decade of Magical training, while he had only six.

I failed, he concluded, his eyes flickering over the blurry image of the Dark Lord. "Goodbye Potter," Voldemort said softly, as if he was almost sad to say farewell. "Avada Kedavra."

Harry closed his eyes to the green light, waiting expectantly for the torment to end. No more expectations, no more struggle to survive, and finally no more pain.

Tears continued to fall, even as the green light surrounded him, making it impossible for him to escape. _I failed_, he repeated, _I'm the Boy Who Failed._

Not yeta voice argued just before the curse hit him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now, before all of you think that I killed off the main character, just wait until the next chapter. You'll see where this story is going.

All right to clear some things up, this story will do a lot of time jumping, but it will be clear as to where we are and what's going on, that I promise you.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed the story, I look forward to reading your reviews.

Ttyl

LP


	2. Chapter one

All right, here's another chapter for all of you, and I hope you like it as much as you did the Prologue.

****

Important Info: There is seven years and seven months time difference between Harry's world, and Bunny's world.

****

Summery: They expected so much from him, that no one ever thought the Boy Who Lived, would ever fail. Now he's given a second chance to save his world by none other, than the Sailor Senshi.

****

Warnings: Rated PG-13 for some mature situations. Character death. Character OOC (Out of Character). Brief nudity, (not in this chapter mind you). Profanity sometime... In the future. And I think that's it for now.

****

Thanks: LiLSeReNiTiE, Flame Ivy Moon, pumpunita, datajana, Usagi Asia Maxwell, Fiona X.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one:

**_Center of Tokyo, Japan_**

Early December, 2004

I'm alive, he wondered with amazement. _But how?_

Harry opened his eyes carefully, and found that he was unable to focus on the ceiling above him. _Where am I?_

Groaning, he felt the aches in his body swamp his senses, but at least he could understand them. Being hit with a Crucio several times wasn't a pleasant feeling, and he expected to feel the aches for some time.

But the fact that he could feel, was startling. _I should be dead,_ he thought morbidly to himself. Not that he was complaining. He didn't have a death wish like most believed, but he had been hit by the killing curse. He knew it and yet he found himself alive, and in a whole lot of pain.

"If you can feel, then that means you're going to be all right," a voice at his right told him. Turning his head in that direction, Harry regarded the blurred figure.

"Here, I fixed them for you," came the reply, just before his glasses were slipped back onto his face. "You were a mess when I brought you in, but I fixed you right up."

Harry stared at the child who sat next to the bed he was lying in. In fact, he came to realize he was in a rather well done up room, with plenty of free space. The bed he was in wasn't hard, and yet it wasn't overly soft either. Quite to his liking, in fact.

Turning his attention back to the child, he studied her rounded face. She couldn't have been much older than nine or ten years old. And yet her eyes, hauntingly reminding him of the pair he stared into every morning upon waking.

Black orbs stared at him curiously, their depth lacking the childish nature they should have held. "Who are you," he managed to croak. His throat was rather dry and crackly.

"You may call me Hotaru," she replied softly. "Setsuna mama told me you are Harry Potter?" she asked sounding unsure of herself.

Harry nodded in confirmation, and found that he had brought a smile to the girl's face. "Well Harry Potter," she began, her small hands lifting to touch his middle. "I'm nearly finished, so if you'll just relax I'll make you as good as new."

His brows knitted together, his lips pursing together. Just how was she going to make him feel better, he wondered. And it was then he felt the warmth. Lowering his gaze from her face, he stared at her hands, which hovered hardly an inch above the gash that had been caused by his foolishness.

Voldemort had managed to strike first with an Expelleramus, and had knocked him across the battlefield, in which he had landed badly on either a sharp piece of metal or broken shard of glass. Not a very good way to start a battle he had soon come to realize.

Lifting his eyes to the girl face, he noted the look of concentration as she stared at where her hands were. The warmth slowly began to spread, and quickly devoured the gash.

Bloody hell, he groaned, his eyes screwing shut against the heat. She was going to burn him alive. Forcing his eyes open, Harry looked at where her hands were. A soft violet glow surrounded the empty space between her fingertips and his stomach.

Drawing in a shuddered breath, he felt the heat crawl along his body, consuming his insides, till everything burned. He let out a whimper, his eyes closing against the pain, a feeling he thought he should be used to by now. Instead of fighting against the pain, and with the lack of energy he had to begin with, he fainted.

His body was just too exhausted to last any longer.

----

When Harry woke again, he felt exceedingly better. "What the hell happened Setsuna!" a voice from somewhere below him roared, which was quickly followed by the slamming of a door.

Setsuna? he wondered, the name sounding familiar, and yet not entirely. Rolling over onto his side, Harry threw off the blankets that had been covering him.

He got to his feet without needing any help. His brows lifted as he stood there, strange how there were no more aches. His knees didn't buckle under his weight, and his vision was as clear as they could be without his glasses.

Reaching for the pair on the nightstand next to the bed, he slipped them on. He blinked to clear his vision, his eyes focusing on the bedroom before him.

Remembering the last time he had woken in this room, he turned his eyes to the empty chair pulled up next to the bed he had been sleeping in. Quite peacefully in fact. _No nightmares, no haunting memories, _he thought to himself. A good night's sleep, something he hadn't had for two years now.

Harry lifted his hand to touch the scar on his forehead. It didn't burn, didn't even itch. Everyone must be worried, he thought, taking an unconscious step towards the door.

I should be dead, he suddenly realized. He remembered the green light, the killing curse hitting him. ...And then nothing.

Harry stumbled back, his eyes filling up with more tears. "I should be dead," he repeated hoarsely. He fell back onto the bed, sitting there with his head in his hands.

"I failed at defeating him," he added, his voice strained by the thick emotions storming inside him. Above him the light flickered, and then flickered again when a sob escaped through his pursed lips.

"What the hell was that?" someone asked, sounding close.

"The Boy-Who-Lived," he mocked, his eyes blurred by his tears, his lips pressed into a thin line. "I'm the Boy-Who-Failed."

"Not yet," someone answered. The voice sounded so familiar, that Harry lifted his head towards the doorway. Sometime during his spiel, someone had walked into the room. "Who are you," he moaned, his eyes looking tormented as he stared at the two women.

"I'm Setsuna," the taller woman greeted, and bowed slightly. "You're not a failure Harry Potter, you're only sixteen years old."

Harry shrugged, his should lifting and falling in a defeated manner. "But I was supposed to defeat Voldemort, and I failed. Who will, now that I couldn't?" he replied. He was mildly surprised to see that neither women shuddered at the mention of the Dark Lord's name. "It's in the Prophecy," he added, trying to convey that his life was written out in stone. It was either kill or be killed.

The woman named Setsuna shook her head sadly. "You're a sixteen year old child who was never given the chance to live, Harry," she said, her voice sounding sad.

Harry wiped at his eyes, ridding himself of the weakness he had let get a hold of him. Blinking rapidly, he cleared his vision, and focused his gaze on the two women, who stood before him.

Staring transfixed, Harry was startled at the sight of two beautiful women. Not even Cho could hold up to these women's beauty. _Where the hell am I? _he wondered looking around. "Just as Hotaru has never been given the chance to live," the older woman continued.

Hotaru?

That little girl, he thought, remembering the child with short dark hair and dark eyes. Glowing hands.

"Are those his?" the second woman asked, her finger jabbing in the direction of the dirty towels. Reddish orange splotches stained the once pure white cloths.

Blood, that's my blood, he wondered. Funny, how he didn't feel like he had lost that much blood. Looking down at himself, his eyes scanned his robes. They were just as bloody. Torn in all the places they should be. Tugging at one rather large gash in his clothes, he stared at the bare skin underneath. Flawless skin greeted him.

Not even a scar, he marveled. _Not a single scratch._

"Hotaru had managed to get you in time, but you had sustained quite a few injuries," Setsuna said carefully.

"How long have I been here," he asked, looking back at them. "Three days," came the quick reply.

Not even Madam Pomfry's could heal someone that quick. Harry remembered staying in the Hospital wing for over a week, after that time he had been hit by a bludger and knocked off his broom during their last Quidditch game. And all he had had was a broken leg and a few bruised ribs.

But after what he had been through with Voldemort, how could he be healed, and so quickly? As if sensing his questions, Setsuna took a tentative step towards him.

"You're world has great magic Harry, but in our world, ours is even greater," she explained carefully. "Michiru, bring her in."

Looking up again, Harry jumped to his feet, to find a third woman enter the room. Only this one carried a baby in her arms.

"I'm Setsuna, and these are my friends, Haruka," she introduce, pointing to each woman in turn. Haruka had been the one to enter with Setsuna. "Michiru, her partner, and you've already met Hotaru."

Harry expected to see the solemn child come in next, but she never did. Drawing his brows together, he hesitantly looked at the baby in Michiru arms. Dark tuffs of hair surrounded a pale face, while a pair of sad dark eyes stared out towards him.

A memory of seeing the child in Peter Pettigrew's arms came to mind. Voldemort reborn. Taking an unconscious step back, he shuddered at that memory. The first time he had come close to losing his life.

"Hotaru has the gift to heal," Setsuna continued. "But to use it, weakens her greatly."

Harry thought about the injuries Voldemort had given him, all the spells he had been unable to avoid. Crusio, Expellaramus, Stupify, and many others. So many others. Each one had done a number on him, and each one weakened him greatly. And then finally the Killing Curse.

Lowering his eyes back to the baby, he felt his heart clench tightly in his chest. His mind focused on the child who had been there when he had first awaken. The glowing light that had entered his body, heating his blood.

"She healed me," he said aloud, his voice echoing in the silent room.

"Yes," came the unexpected reply. Harry looked at the smaller woman, her face set with an expression of deep sorrow. "But of her own free will, and in the end her heart failed her."

Holding the child out to him, Michiru sent him a small smile. "Hotaru has the gift to heal, but the curse of rebirth." Harry found himself taking Hotaru from the older woman. Clutching the infant to his chest, he stared down at a familiar rounded face.

Deep dark sorrowful eyes stared up at him.

"Hotaru gave you a second chance, Harry," Setsuna began to explain, drawing his attention away from the silent child. "The Prophecy has told you, that to truly live, either you or Voldemort must die.

"We have just the person to help you prepare for your last battle with Voldemort."

Harry let the older woman lead him out of the room and into a hallway. "My friends and I are guardians of this Planet Earth, one similar to the one you exist on," she continued. "Magic here is very small, a select few able to wield such powers.

"And we may not be plagued by the legend of Lord Voldemort as yours is, but we have our own set enemies we fight against."

"We'll need to enter him into the school here," Michiru slipped in casually. "The Princess must decide whether he is worthy."

Harry frowned, his eyes darting from one to the other. _What kind of place was this? _If he was a muggle still, he wouldn't have believed a word these women had told him. But since he was a wizard, it wasn't a big surprise how weird and strange things could actually get.

"There's a Princess?" he asked, addressing Setsuna. The woman only smiled in turn. "I know you wish to see your friends and loved ones, and they do miss you," she said instead of answering his question. "But most importantly, you must remain here, and work hard to become a better wizard.

"Only then will you be able to defeat Voldemort. You are your world's only hope."

A sound drew Harry's attention down. His eyes took in the genuine smile on the baby's face. _I wont fail this time,_ he vowed silently. If this child had truly given him a second chance, then he wasn't going to screw up.

"All right, I'm ready," he answered aloud.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think? I told you there was going to be Character death in this story. Sad I know, but Hotaru will make a later appearance. Time goes much faster in SM world, than in HP.

****

Reviews:

Pumpunita: aw ty!!! You made my day, thank you for reviewing!

Usagi Asia Maxwell: Well I decided to change the rating until further chapters. This story I hope will be full of action, and hopefully good action. Lots of death, I hate to admit, but this is war. But I wont over do it, I promise!

Fiona X: it will have both. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter.

****

Snip bit of the next chapter: "Stupify," he shouted, sending out a red spark from the end of his wand. The figure wielded a shield deflecting the spell off easily. _Bloody hell, why'd I have to get a smart ass Death Eater to chase me, _he grounded out.

Why couldn't it have been someone like Goyle, or Crabbe, he wondered despite the critical situation he was in.

After Harry had died, Hogwarts had been split in half, students joining the Order, and other students joining the Death Eaters. Hard to believe he knew most of the people who hunted Witches and Wizards like himself, down.


	3. Chapter two

**Important note:** Chapters from here on out will jump around from each time period. Harry's world is the present, while anything in Bunny's world from now on will be memories of what happened to Harry during his stay.

**Summery:** They expected so much from him, that no one ever thought the Boy Who Lived, would ever fail. Now he's given a second chance to save his world by none other, than the Sailor Senshi.

****

Warnings: Rated PG-13 for some mature situations. Character death. Character OOC (Out of Character). Brief nudity, (not in this chapter mind you). Profanity sometime... In the future. And I think that's it for now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two:

****

The Forbidden Forest, Britain

Early November, 1997

(Nearly Six Months later)

I'm ready, he tried to reason with himself, despite the nausea that suddenly rose up inside him. Shaking in the coldness of the air, he felt a nervousness that made a mockery of his first fight with a demon.

Harry attempted a smile at that particular memory, but quickly shook it off, when a familiar figure emerged in the fog. "Are you ready," Setsuna inquired, tilting her head in that way that always frustrated him. For being the supposed Guardian of time, she sure asked a lot of questions.

A hand touching his own, tore him from his thoughts. Turning his head, he stared at the small woman who had stood by his side since his first day in this world. Even when her own friends had doubted him, she had taken his side.

"Are you sure you're ready for this," she asked now, her hand squeezing his in a way to reassure him. To give him her strength.

He nodded once, and turned back to Setsuna. She nodded in reply, a small smile lighting her stern features. "It's time then Harry, for you to take back your title, and fight back the evil that has taken over your world."

Harry shivered, his body tingling with just a hint of fear. His world wasn't like how he had left it. The Newsletters Setsuna had given him to read had told him so. He had been declared dead six month's ago. And in this declaration, Voldemort had made his move to take over the Wizarding World.

The Order of Phoenix was working hard to fight back, but each battle became harder than the last. "I've been gone long enough," he whispered, feeling as if he had betrayed everyone.

"We'll make things right," the girl next to him replied softly. "Together."

Harry nodded, his eyes hardening with determination. It was time Voldemort died once and for all.

----

Ronald Weasley stumbled back with a soft grunt, his face twisting into a grimace. _Damn_, he cursed, his eyes studying his left ankle. _Bloody hell_.

Just his luck to fall and sprain his ankle in a life and death situation. _Where are you Harry_, he wondered idly, his dark eyes taking in the approaching figure. _You were always there before to save my pathetic arse. _

But not anymore, he finished, tears working themselves into his eyes. Lifting his wand, he gritting his teeth against the pain in his left leg. _Damn root, _he cursed at the thing that had tripped him. The thing that had put him in such a weak position.

"Stupify," he shouted, sending out a red spark from the end of his wand. The figure wielded a shield, deflecting the spell off easily. _Bloody hell, why'd I have to get a smart ass Death Eater to chase me, _he grounded out.

Why couldn't it have been someone like Goyle, or Crabbe, he wondered despite the critical situation he was in.

After Harry had died, Hogwarts had been split in half, students joining the Order, and students joining the Death Eaters. Hard to believe he knew most of the people who hunted Witches and Wizards like himself, down.

"Weasley," the death eater mocked, the dark robes obscuring the person's appearance. But Ron knew who he was dealing with. Years of knowing the man did that. "Malfoy," he replied coldly.

The hood came off, and white hair gleamed beneath the light of the moon. Ron cursed his rotten luck more. "I've been waiting for this day for a very long time," Malfoy said, his lips curling into a sneer. "Too bad it couldn't have been me, who took care of Potter."

Lifting his wand, the young death eater drawled, "Crucio!"

Ron stiffened, unable to get up and unable to defend himself against an unforgivable curse. But he had hardly enough time to even prepare himself, before something darted towards him from his right.

Gasping Ron jerked against the two arms that slid around his middle, and lifted him from the ground as if he weighed nothing more than a feather. He felt himself being thrown over a slim shoulder that mimicked a Fireman's carry, before they dodged out of the way of the curse's path.

He grunted, when his savoir landed a few feet away, and set him down none-to-gentle like. Grimacing against the pain that shot up his leg, he tried to focus as much as he could on the figure in front of him.

"Expellaramus!" another voice shouted. _No_, Ron argued ruthlessly. _No it couldn't be._

He had gone through this before, during the first few weeks after his best friend's death. Denial had stuck with him for so long, unable to believe that Harry was truly gone.

Malfoy was suddenly lifted up off his feet, and thrown across the landscape by the amount of power wielded in that one spell. Landing several feet away, the death eater cursed loudly. "Moon Tiara Trap!" his savior shouted.

Ron lifted his eyes, and felt his jaw fall slack. Beneath the moonlight, he found himself staring openly at a pair of long legs scantily clad in knee-high high heeled boots.

Whoa, he thought, and repeated those words aloud, when he saw the small girl slip a glowing disc from her forehead and throw it at Malfoy.

Malfoy fumbled with something at his side, and before the disc could hit him, he vanished, having used his own Port key.

"Darn, and I was so close too," the small girl pouted. Ron lifted a brow at the girl's peculiar attitude. _Who the hell- _he began.

"Oh," and before he could finish his thought, the girl spun around to face him. She laughed nervously, her hand reaching up to scratch the back of her head. "Hi," she began, but then struggled to say any more.

"Bunny," came another voice, and this time Ron was nearly convinced that it was Harry. _Stop doing this to yourself_, he argued, fearing that his hopes were being lifted only to be smashed back to the ground.

"Over here!" the girl called, and as if sensing his gaze on the precariously short skirt, began to tug it down. Anther person emerged from the fog that had settled over the Forbidden Forest. He was shrouded by shadows, staying just out of the light of the moon overhead. He was also dressed in a rather long, black, loose-fitting robes.

Ron had the distinct thought that it could have been Snape, if he hadn't heard the man's voice. The robes melded into the darkness, obscuring the man's appearance, so Ron was unable to tell if he was tall or short, round or slim.

"Ron," came the soft call, and in a voice that haunted the fallen boy's dreams.

And then the person stepped out into the light, and Ron had no reason to fight with himself that the voice he heard was his own exuberant mind playing games with him again. "H-Harry," he croaked, tears slipping passed his barriers and began to fall.

Harry nodded, tears filling his own eyes. "I'm home, Ron," he whispered, his arms lifting to show his friend who he was. "I'm sorry I took so long to come back."

"Sorry," Ron choked. "Sorry. Bloody hell, you're alive!" And even though his foot was swollen, and his ankle hurt like hell, he got to his feet to pull his friend into a long overdue hug. "I've missed you mate," Ron murmured, his arms tightening briefly, before he pulled away.

"We thought you were dead," he exclaimed, taking in his friend's appearance. "Everyone did, where were you?"

As if remembering the girl, Ron turned his gaze over to her. Unlike before, where she had managed to pull off a rescue, she now looked around with a set of wild, frightened eyes. Her arms crossed over her chest, in a mock tempt to keep herself warm. _Not in that outfit._

"Who are you?" he asked a bit suspiciously. For the last six months he had learned to not trust anyone but his closest friends. Who had been Hermione, Neville, and then his family. But with Harry back…

The girl blinked in surprise, her lips forming a small circle. "Uh, I'm Bunny," she said to introduce herself, and then laughed nervously. "Sorry," she murmured, and then chuckled some more, sounding uneasy.

Harry shook his head, a small smile slipping onto his face. "Ron, this is Bunny Moon a good friend of mine. Bunny, this is my best friend Ron Weasley."

"You're Ron Weasley!" the girl squealed, her nervousness, and fear forgotten. Throwing herself forward, she latched onto his upper arm with a grip that defied physical law. _How can someone so small be so strong_, he thought with a wince.

"Harry's told me all about you," she continued. "I don't blame you at all, I'm terrified of spider myself, they're icky icky things." she continued to ramble. Any thought that maybe this was some trick faded from his mind. Not even Hermione knew of his fear of Spiders. Only one person, after their second year at Hogwarts knew about that little detail.

"Er, thanks," he began, wondering if the girl was going to give him his arm back. "Oh!" the girl exclaimed, and launched herself at Harry. "Does that mean I get to meet all of you're friends?" she asked, her head tilted up towards Harry, who, Ron realized had grown taller since he had seen him last. The girl batted her blue eyes pleadingly, causing Harry to chuckle. "Yes Bunny, after a bit we'll meet up with the others."

"Yay!" the girl shouted, letting Harry go, to give herself room to jump around. He understood how she got her name, now.

"So Harry, want to tell me where you've been all this time, since you weren't dead?" Ron finally asked again, wanting some answers. It wasn't that he wasn't happy to have his friend back, he just couldn't believe that if his friend had been alive all this time, would stay away. _Without telling anyone, too._

"Well," Harry began, his eyes following the small blonde around. "Lets go somewhere, where we can talk without being overhead," he finally relented.

Ron nodded. "All right, I've got just the place," he said, and pulled out his own port key. He would have used it earlier if he had been given the chance. But after being ambushed by Death Eaters, he had been given hardly any time to think.

"This will take us to a place where we can sit down and talk," he added, holding out the ruffled quill. "Bunny grab onto this," Harry instructed the girl, who quickly complied.

"What are we-" she began to ask, but before she could finish, he activated the Port Key, and they vanished from the Forbidden Forest.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I am SOOOOOOOO Sorry. I know I took forever on updating, but I have good reasons. I broke my computer, and had to have it taken in to get fixed. And then I had to reinstall all my programs, along with the internet. I finally finished that stuff last night. So here is the next chapter, and thank you for being sooooo patient with me.

Thanks go out to: Flame Ivy Moon, Hacen Necah, Starlytemint, Dark Universe.


	4. Chapter three

**Important note:** Any chapters written in SM world are considered memories. They are events that happened to Harry during his stay there. Chapters that are written in HP world are considered the present.

**Summery**: They expected so much from him, that no one ever thought the Boy Who Lived, would ever fail. Now he's given a second chance to save his world, by none other than the Sailor Senshi.

**Warnings:** Rated PG-13 for some mature situations. Character death. OOC, (Out OF Character). Brief nudity, (not this chapter mined you). Profanity sometime… in the future. And I think that's it for now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter three:

_**Juuban District Tokyo, Japan**_

_**December 2, 2004**_

Bunny glanced over at the new boy uneasily. Her teacher had introduced him as Harry Potter, an exchange student from London, Britain.

_The last time we had new students, they turned out to be aliens from outer space. And then there were the Starlights-_ Shifting in her seat, she turned her head to look at the board in front of her. Their teacher was attempting to teach them about their history.

She chanced another glance at the new boy. He was looking around himself, as if looking for something. _You're to protect him, Bunny_. Setsuna's words from their last meeting rang in her ears. _He must live, because his destiny is a greater one than even your own._

Taking out a sheet of paper and a pen, Bunny quickly scribbled a note. After signing her name, she crumpled the paper, and when her teacher wasn't looking tossed it at Harry.

The paper hit his head, not his desk. _Rats_, she thought, thinking about her horrible aim. She had been aiming for the rather large desk in front of him, not his person.

Flushing bright red, Bunny tried to make herself as inconspicuous as possible. From the corner of her eyes, she watched as Harry looked around him quickly, before his eyes dropped to the paper that laid on the floor.

He picked the paper up, and carefully un-crumple it.

Bunny watched close, as he read what she had written, and then look up as if to find her. Turning even a brighter shade of red, Bunny forced herself to focus on the board. I'll _protect him_, she thought to herself, her eyes glancing at him every once and a while. _Because I know what its like to have your life planned out for you._

----

At the sound of a bell, Harry was startled from his musings, when everyone around him got to their feet. He watched, as his classmates collected their things before leaving the room. _Where's everyone going,_ he wondered.

Getting to his feet, Harry collected his books, and stuffed them into the bag, Setsuna had given him. Pausing, with his hand resting on his Math book, ready to shove it in with the rest, he wondered if maybe this was Hotaru's old bag.

Setsuna had told him what had happened to Hotaru, and what she had done for him. _Saved my life_, he thought sadly, thinking about that little girl with sad eyes.

He finished collecting his things and threw his bag on over his shoulder. _I should get going_, he thought, his eyes darting to the clock on the wall.

Setsuna had told him this world would be just like his, or at least how the Muggle world was. And it was. While there were seven years between his world and theirs, they were relatively the same. _Minus the magic_, he added, as he entered the hallway.

Looking down both directions, he decided to follow everyone else. Letting the crowd lead him outside. _Strange how to live in a world not afraid of Voldemort_, he thought to himself. He studied the people around him, the teens his age, who lived in a fear-free world.

"_-we may not be plagued by the legends of Lord Voldemort as yours is, but we have our own set of enemies we fight against."_

_They're own enemies_, he wondered, trying to think of what kind of evil could plague this world filled with happy people. People who feared about failing tests, and being late to class. He didn't understand how something more evil than Voldemort could exist. _Maybe even worse_, he contemplated, thinking back how the women hadn't even flinched at the mention of Voldemort's name.

"Hey, wait up!" someone shouted from behind him.

Thinking nothing of it, Harry continued on the route he had taken to get to school. _Were they going to pick me up, _he wondered, thinking back to this morning. _Or was I supposed to walk?_

"Hey!" someone hollered this time, sounding closer.

Frowning, Harry turned to see who had ticked off the angered person. He barely had the chance to defend himself, before the small blonde tackled him. As he toppled to the sidewalk, he had the faint memory that the force of the blow resembled that of a rogue bludger.

"Bloody hell," he moaned, rubbing his chest where her head had smacked into.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" the girl suddenly wailed. Jumping to her feet, she flew to his side to check him for injuries. "You didn't stop when I called, so I had to run after you," she tried to explain, her eyes filling up with tears. "Oh please forgive me, I-I-"

Harry sat stunned, his mouth opening and closing to protest the barrage of apologies. "Say something," she finally finished.

Looking one way and then the other without moving his head, he struggled for an out. "Uh, hi," he said lamely. Heat burned in his cheeks, causing him to wince.

_Wait a minute_, he thought, staring at the girl more closely now. She looked familiar, now that she had calmed down some.

The girl stood and held out her hand, a smile lighting her face. _She's in my class_, he realized. She had been late, and the teacher had forced her sit outside for the first ten minutes of class. The girl had also tried eating her lunch in the classroom. The memory brought a small smile to his face. Their teacher had been so upset, he had spluttered.

Shaking his head, Harry tried to think of the girl's name, it had been something really strange, something he shouldn't have forgotten so easily. _What was it_, he wondered, racking his memory for the name he had heard shouted throughout the day.

"You're Harry, right," she asked, once he was on his feet, and standing in front of her. He nodded wearily, wondering what she wanted. Another person to make fun of him? He could just hear it now. _You're the boy who failed, aren't you?_

Nausea curdled in his stomach, the bile wanting to rise up in his throat. What was he going to do, when he faced his friends? When he faced the Order. They'd call him a failure, or something worst. They might even see him as someone who chickened out in fighting Voldemort.

"I'm Bunny," the girl continued, not aware of his internal torment. Or maybe she did...

Harry suddenly felt the heat climb to his cheeks, when he realized he hadn't let her hand go after she had helped him up. As if reading his thoughts, her smile broadened. He quickly snatched his hand away and tucked them securely into the pockets of his uniform.

"Hey would you like to join me at the arcade?" she asked, her blue eyes bright and hopeful.

Her mood was contagious. Against his better judgment, since Setsuna had asked him to come back to the apartment as soon as he was out school, he found himself nodding his head. "Okay," he said with a smile.

"Hey kitten," came a sultry voice that Harry recognized. The blonde haired girl whirled around. "Haruka!" she gasped, her eyes widening with surprise, and was that happiness?

Harry found himself lifting a brow at the wide display of emotions this small girl could wield.

"Had a good day at school," the smaller woman standing next to Haruka asked, and he wondered who exactly she was referring to.

"Yes I did," Bunny replied, her eyes looking anywhere but at the pair. "Where are you two going?"

Haruka smirked, the corner of her mouth lifting. "Going to meet up with Setsuna," she replied, her hand reaching up to brush back her hair. Harry felt self-conscious suddenly. He hadn't been prepared for the early class hour, and had rushed to make it on time. He reached up to flatten his hair, wincing slightly since it was unkempt as usual. _Probably more so today then usual_, he groaned.

Michiru chuckled, her eyes landing on him. "Well you two have fun," she called, and then pulled at Haruka's arms. "Lets go love."

Smiling, Bunny turned to him, her eyes going up to look at his hair. Her smile brightened, despite what a wreck he must be.

"Come on then," she called, grabbing his arm, and dragging him off down the sidewalk. "You'll love the arcade, it's my favorite place to go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All right well there's another chapter. Sorry its short, but I couldn't add too much into it, and ruin the following chapters. I hope you liked it.

**Thanks go out to:** Usagi Asia Maxwell, Sugar-sweert, koldy, Eternal Cosmos, angelwings6117, Flame Ivy Moon, mae-E, and Hacen Necah.


	5. Chapter four

**Important note:** Any chapters written in SM world are considered memories. They are events that happened to Harry during his stay there. Chapters that are written in HP world are considered the present.

**Summery**: They expected so much from him, that no one ever thought the Boy Who Lived, would ever fail. Now he's given a second chance to save his world, by none other than the Sailor Senshi.

**Warnings:** Rated PG-13 for some mature situations. Character death. OOC, (Outof Character). Brief nudity, (not this chapter mined you). Profanity sometime… in the future. And I think that's it for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter four:

_**  
#12 Grimmauld Place, Britain  
**__**Early November, 1997  
**_(An hour later)

Mrs. Weasley paced the kitchen floor, her hands twisting and knotting in front of her. With each step, her teeth worried her bottom lip, while muttering incoherently under her breath.

Wearily, the rest of the Weasley family watched. Fred and George, not in their usual prankful mood stood by, grim expressions marrying their features.

Hermione Granger stood amongst the large Weasley family, the sole pillar in the room. _Oh Mrs. Weasley_, she thought to herself. And while she couldn't relate with the older woman's fears come true, Hermione felt a pang of sadness and fear of her own.

She had never lost a child of her own, but losing her two best friends were killing her from the inside out. _Oh Ron_, she murmured lightly, her eyes burning with unshed tears. _You have to come back alive, please._

But it wasn't often when one of the Order came back alive. Not from an ambush like that. Hermione had barely made it without getting hexed, all thanks to the twins.

A sharp crack sounded from close by. _What in the world_, she wondered. Quicker than the others, Hermione ran from the room, in a hurry to reach the sound. _Maybe, maybe_, she thought, her hopes lifting, soaring even though they could easily be shot down.

_Oh please let it be him_, she begged. She entered the long hallway, running passed the screaming ancestor of the late Sirius Black.

"Ron, that had better be you," she grounded out, when she reached the front door.

"You foul creatures, leave my house at once!" the portrait shrieked, and more than ever, Hermione wanted to burn the useless thing.

Pulling the door open, Hermione stood in the doorway, her chest heaving, and a sheen of sweat dotting her brow. The group at the foot of the porch had her in tears. "Ron!" she shouted, just as the others appeared behind her. She leaped down the stairs, and threw herself at the boy who looked disgruntled and tired.

Yelping, they both toppled over, hitting the ground rather harshly. "Ron," she gasped, realizing he was hurt. Pulling away from him, she scrambled to her knees, so that she knelt at his side. "Are-" she began to ask, when Mrs. Weasley swooped in, grabbing her youngest son to her chest.

"Ron!" George and Fred shouted at once, tearing down the stairs to join in the hug.

Tears escaped her eyes, as she watched the family reunite once again. It was time like these when she missed her parents most.

"'Mione'," an all to familiar voice whispered.

Six months had passed, and still his voice haunted her. _No_, she tried to reason, tears of sorrow filling her eyes. _Don't do this to me, please_, she begged. She'd already had enough grief for one night.

"You know, Harry," a voice murmured close by, "my mom's never that happy to see me." _Harry_, she wondered, her hopes lifting so high, that she feared they might explode. Lifting her head, Hermione found herself staring at a scantily clad girl. "Who," she began, confusion appearing on her face. But her thoughts faltered when she saw the other person.

Warm tears, ones not of sadness, but of great relief fled from the barrier of her closed eyes. "Harry," she whispered, her eyes blinking open again. He still stood there, looking at her in the same way she did at him.

She drew in a shuddered breath, her eyes filling with a fresh set of tears. Scrambling to her feet, Hermione threw herself at the darkly dressed boy, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck. "Harry!" she sobbed, her voice constricting under the pressure of her emotions.

The night air grew silent after Hermione's outburst. And it was in that silence, when two arms grabbed her, pulling her away. "Ron you fool!" George or Fred hissed, as he dragged her away from the two strangers. "Were you even thinking, when you ported here?"

"Let me go," she begged, her body moving against the older Weasley's hold. The other twin, whether it was George or Fred she didn't know, stepped in front of his family. "Who are you," he grounded out, all the while pulling out his wand.

The small girl looked at the twins, and then at Harry. _Or was it really Harry,_ she wondered now. Could it really be another trick?

_Voldemort would stoops so low as to act on our grief_, she thought, finally relaxing in the twin's arms. "George," she began, but was quickly corrected by the taller red haired male, "Fred."

"Right," she replied, "Fred, you can let me go now."

The older boy gave her a disbelieving stare, but did as she asked. Once free, Hermione straightened her robes, and pulled out her own wand. _Harry's dead,_ she grounded out harshly.

"Who are you," she repeated for George, standing her ground at his side. "George, 'Mione," Ron called from behind them. "That's Harry!"

"I assume, them pointing wands at us, isn't a good thing," the small girl inquired, looking towards the Harry's impersonater. When he didn't answer, she turned back to them. "Look I think we got off on the wrong leg here," she tried to explain. "I'm Sailor Moon."

Hermione frowned, when the name didn't ring a bell. _Was she a new recruit to Voldemort's army?_

"Hermione, they saved my life," Ron said, as he struggled to get up from the group. Would a Death Eater go so far as to save one of them to find out where the rest of them hid? She wished she didn't feel so torn, that she couldn't trust the boy who looked like her best friend. "Harry's gone, Ron," she replied hoarsely. "You know that, and I know that."

"Mione," the boy in front of her whispered. "I'm not dead, I came close a couple of times this past year, but I'm very much alive."

Tears clouded her eyes, and yet her fingers tightened around her wand. "Tell me something only Harry would know," she said after a moment of silence. "Prove it."

The boy flushed, taking a step back as if to give himself room, or maybe a better chance to make a run for it. "Well," he began, his head tipping back. "You and Ron have been my best friends since my first year at Hogwarts."

Hermione sniffled, her eyes blurring even more. "Anyone would know that," she murmured hoarsely.

Frowning the boy teetered back on the heels of his feet thinking. Then his expression hardened, his mouth drawing into a thin line.

"In our first year, Hagrid kept an illegal Dragon in his hut named Norbert-" he paused for a moment, and then continued. "In our second year we were invited to a Halloween Party with the Ghosts of Hogwarts, and in our third year, we went back in time to save my god father, and Buckbeak"

He stopped to draw in a deep breath, his expression relaxing some. "In our fourth year, you out smarted Rita Skeeter, and trapped her in a jar," he continued. "In our fifth year-"

"A jar," Mrs. Weasley interrupted, looking pointedly at Hermione. Flushing scarlet, Hermione struggled to contain herself.

"Fine, then if you're Harry, where the hell have you been for the last six months!" she demanded, her eyes lifting to meet his. Harry stared back at her, his mouth opening and closing. "Only six months," he finally managed, but the words came out garbled.

It was then the girl took a step forward. "I can answer that question," she replied, her hand reaching up to finger the delicate brooch on her chest. In a flash of bright light she changed, her clothes melting away to form something entirely different.

_What kind of magic is this, _Hermione wondered in awe. Even Harry watched transfixed, the corner of his mouth lifting just slightly.

"Harry's been with me," she continued, her hands moving to entwine her fingers behind her back. "We should probably find a better, and more comfortable place to stay," she added as an after thought, her eyes finally taking in the scenery around them. "This is a pretty long story."

Numbly Hermione nodded, too shocked by the sudden change in the girl's appearance to really think clearly. And then there was the hope that Harry was alive after all. She glanced back at the older boy as together the large family and three others walked back into the Black Manor.

Once seated in the living room, the girl plopped back in her chair, her legs resting high on the stool in front of her. "Well best to start from the beginning," she finally admitted to the uncomfortable silence. "When I first met Harry Potter."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I suck! It has been forever since i last updated. i'm surprised you guys are booing me, and yelling at me. I am appaled with myself.

I hope things will change now though. I've written sooooo many chapters, not even i can believe it. This chapter, i liked a lot, because it sort of explains what Harry's world has become. untrusting really. and i hope the hopping back and forth doesn't disturb you. its only for a little while, until the story really gets going, and then i'll focus on this world more.

well i hope you enjoyed it as much as i did.

I want to thank all of you who reviewed, i really appriciate it. ttyl all in the next chapter.

LP out


	6. Chapter five

Chapter five:

_**Juuban, District Tokyo, Japan  
**__**December 10th, 2004**_

Harry gazed down uneasily at the make shift bonnet as he strolled through the park. He was aware of the stares and the whispering about him. He could just imagine what they were saying as he passed.

_So young_, they would say. _Too soon_, they would whisper behind his back.

Sighing aloud, he pushed on. The sound of four squeaky wheels were the only sound he made as he walked along the given pathway. Forged by concrete, the sidewalk made a trail through the park, entering from one end, only to come out another.

_What am I doing_, he wondered, and winced when the wheel caught on a small pebble. _Bloody hell_, he grounded to himself, his lips curling into a frown. Letting go of the handles, he stalked to the front, but froze at the sight that greeted him.

She looked quite content sitting in the white stroller. That morning, Michiru had dressed her in a lavender dress, with white laced embroidery. His eyes softened at the matching bonnet she wore on the top of her head. It kept the light of the sun out of her eyes, and off her fragile skin. Skin that was as white as he remembered from the girl who had saved his life.

Crouching down in front of her, Harry reached for the bag Setsuna had packed for them, and pulled out a baby bottle. She only looked like a few weeks old. Still tiny. Small hands reached out greedily for the bottle he held out to her. "Okay, okay, I guess you're hungry," he said lightly, and gave her the bottle.

"Ah, what a darling little girl," a voice said from behind him. Startled, Harry turned around to find a tall and rather lengthy girl standing behind him. "Uh," he uttered, still taken aback by the girl's sudden appearance.

Despite the fact that he hadn't acted when he should have, his instincts, delayed as they were still triggered a response.

The girl lifted a brow at him, her lip curling up into a smirk. "Nice stick," she joked, her eyes dancing from his wand to his determined face. "Ooh, down boy," she cooed, taking a step back, not in defense, he noted but actually to give him room.

As he looked at the girl he realized the despite the fact that he could kill this girl with only two small words, she wasn't the least bit afraid of his wand. _It's really true_, he thought with despair. _I really am not in my world anymore_.

Setsuna had said his world was tainted now, not as he had left it anymore. Voldemort had destroyed everything, making the Earth his kingdom. Muggles were picked off the streets and murdered. Anyone who defied his beliefs were executed.

"I'm sorry," he said aloud, and as he stood there, he wondered if he meant it for the girl or for the people he had let down. Pocketing his wand, he shoved his wayward thoughts away for another day.

"Apology accepted," she said with a smile, then turned her attention back to the baby. "You sure look a lot like a friend of mine," she said in a small voice. "Is she your sister," she asked, her eyes glancing at him just long enough for him to realize she was talking to him. "Err," he stammered, his eyes dropping to the small child. Not a drop of resemblance linked them together.

"No," he replied, unable to lie to this stranger. "She's the daughter of a friend of mine," he added, stretching the truth some. Michiru, Haruka and Setsuna were hardly his friends. Prison guards, and over protective guardians, maybe. But not friends.

Harry looked over to find sharp green eyes that matched his own, staring hard at him. Startled he pulled away, the closeness she stood at, bothered him for some reason.

xxxx

_Odd_, he wondered to himself. Just moments ago, the green eyed girl had been standing just a foot away from him. But now, she was gone. A loud explosion alerted him, to what happened to her though. Turning his head, he saw the most bizarre creature he had ever come across.

Yes sure, he knew House elves, trolls, Goblins, Wizards, and Witches. But this one, was hard to beat.

Beautiful, and yet scary could have described her. She stood tall among the rubble of the fallen wall in which she had crashed into. With pale green skin, he would have called her an alien, except that she had human features.

Dressed in blue leggings, and a one-piece suit, she looked ready for a ballot with the finishing too-too. Among her mass of black tresses, a pair of antennas sat there twitching as if listening.

"Supreme Thunder!" a voice shouted from the rubble. The fallen wall exploded again and debris spread across the area like a fog.

Another figure appeared, this one human-like, but dressed in less clothing than the first. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!" the girl cried, her body twisting in a series of movements. Harry's eyes widened, his jaw falling to the floor in his state of shock. Glowing leaves shot from her hands and attacked the creature, awing him even more.

_Wandless magic_, he wondered. That was new. He knew of no one who could do that.

"Damn these stray youmas," the girl cursed. She lunged at the creature throwing a right and a left hook. Harry watched with amazement, as the creature barely defended itself. It tried throwing a ribbon at the girl dressed in a green mini skirt and ankle boots, but to no avail.

The thing, the girl called youma, didn't seem to have a chance in this battle. Which made him wonder just which one was good and which one was bad.

"Dammit," the girl dressed in green, cursed as she slid in front of him. "Why are you just standing there!"

Harry blinked, realizing that for the last fifteen minutes, he had, instead of helping, had just stood by like the rest of the gawking crowd around them. But then what could he do? Sure he had his wand, but Setsuna had advised him only to use it, when no one could see him. But then before he could act, Hotaru made a sound. It was more like a gurgle than anything. Looking down at the stroller next to him, he creased his brows in thought.

Most babies, he knew, would have started screaming at any the loud sounds. He knew, because all the other babies in the park were screaming.

So how was he going to protect her, in a situation like this?

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" a new voice shouted. Startled, he tore his gaze away from the child to look.

"No, you wont get rid of me that easily!" the youma snarled. Flicking its wrist, a ribbon shot from its hand. "Entangle," it growled. Harry stiffened in reflex, his mind betraying him by jumping back in time to that movement Voldemort had nearly killed him. "Harry!" someone screamed, but not even it could jar him into action.

He felt something slam into his chest, and the impact threw him off his feet. But before he could hit the ground something wrapped around his wrist, tightened, and then it snake passed his stomach and caught hold of his leg. _What_, he wondered. The hit to his chest had knocked the wind out of him, and a white light filled his vision blocking everything else out.

It was then he could hear a baby wailing from somewhere to his right. "Hotaru," he croaked, and drug in the much needed air. Blinking, his sight cleared and he was able to see again.

Harry hung suspended in the air by at least ten feet. The ribbon the youma had shot at him, was currently holding his left wrist, and right leg. Looking down, he noted that the ribbon hardened like steel, and had punctured the earth like a spear. Which all the more made him feel like a shish-kabob.

Further away from him, the youma clutched the other end of the ribbon. When it twisted the ribbon in its grip, the hold it held on him tightened.

_Bloody hell_, he moaned inwardly.

"Hotaru, please," someone begged. Alerted by the name, Harry looked to his right to find the girl dressed in green holding little Hotaru. _How does she-_ he wondered but was cut off. The ribbon tightened around his body squeezing him uncomfortably.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution" the girl in green shouted. She pointed one hand in the youma's direction, sending a torrent of glistening leaves at it. The leaves attacked the youmas arms and hands. One hit the ribbon cutting him free.

"Silver Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" the new voice shouted again, and this time hitting the youma head on. A bright light lit the area it stood, and when it died, the youma was gone.

Harry didn't remember hitting the ground, but before he knew what was going on, he laid in the grass, feeling its blades cut into his skin.

"Harry," a voice called from a short distance.

"Bunny," he whispered recognizing the voice of his classmate. The familiar girl appeared in his sights, and fell to her knees at his side. "Oh Harry," she whispered. She helped him sit up, using her strength to hold him up. "Are you all right?" she asked sounding worried.

He nodded, his eyes lingering on the red welt around his wrist. "Jeez that was a close one," a familiar voice breathed. Harry looked up, and found the green eyed girl from earlier standing in front of him. She looked a little bruised and beaten. Her clothes had been torn, and a few bruises sported her chin, and bare legs.

But what relived him when he saw her, was little Hotaru staring him, with a pair of dark eyes. "Sailor Jupiter gave her to me, before she left," the stranger explained.

"Who," he asked, but figured the girl meant that lady dressed in green. "You know, the Sailor Scout, the one who just kicked that youmas ass," the girl tried to explain.

"Lita, he's new here, I don't think he knows about them yet," Bunny reasoned. She helped him get to his feet. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, she put his weight against her. "Help me get him home."

At this, Lita looked from him, to Bunny, and back again. "Yeah, sure," she said. Shuffling Hotaru in her arms, she managed to support the baby with one arm, while draping his other arm over her shoulders. And then proceeded to help carry him back to Setsuna and the other's apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there you have it, Harry's first experience with a youma. i used the japanese name, because its so much cooler than saying monter of creature the whole time.

Anyway, i hoped you like it, i know i did. Cute little Hotaru. Just to remind you, the next chapter jumps back to Harry's time, right after they spoke the his friends.

see ya all in the next chapter. tata

LP


	7. Chapter six

This story, I will say will not follow other plotlines. It's based in the sixth year of Hogwarts, and after the star season of Sailor Moon.

To get it out in the opening, Harry/Bunny is the couple for this story. You may wonder how I work that into the story, well, Bunny and Darien didn't get married right after Chaos, but are just dating. Promise, no bashing of any characters, or their disgusting choice of clothing... Ahem.

**Summery**: They expected so much from him, that no one ever thought the Boy Who Lived, would ever fail.

**Warnings**: Rated R for some mature situations. Character death. Character OOC (Out of Character). Brief nudity, (not in this chapter mind you). Profanity sometime... In the future. And I think that's it for now.

Chapter six:

_**#12 Grimmauld Place, Britain**_

_**Early November, 1997**_

(Another hour later)

"Another reality?" George Weasley questioned skeptically. He looked to his twin first and then to the rest of his family. "I'm having a hard time buying that one."

"I don't blame you," Harry said soberly. "I felt the same way when I first arrived there."

He sighed, and fell back into his chair. He was tired. Sick and tired. It was as Setsuna had told him. This world was beaten, torn apart by the ruling of Voldemort. Not even his friends could trust him now.

"So your world is like ours and yet different from ours," Hermione asked looking at Bunny.

The young blonde nodded slowly. "A little. Not by much. They're more different than the same."

Hermione shook her head, her brows drawing together in skepticism. "Its just hard for us to believe- you," she said solemnly.

Wincing Harry looked at his partner, not wanting to see their torn looks. This was killing him, his friends wanting to trust him but couldn't. Bunny frowned, her eyes narrowing on the group in front of her. "Look, Harry's had a long trip, and you've had a long night," she began.

Startled by the sudden change in subject, he jumped to his feet when she got up. "We'll let you sleep on what we told you." Bunny turned and started down the hallway. Harry hurried after her, bewildered by her attitude.

"Where are we going," he asked as they slipped outside.

"Harry," she started, but stopped when he touched her shoulder, as if hesitant. His touch was light, hardly noticeable, but she turned to him. They stood in the middle of the street outside of Sirius' old house. "Harry, your friends thought you were dead and its obvious they're having a hard time thinking otherwise," she said softly to him. "They just need time."

"But we don't have time," he argued weakly. "Voldemort needs to be brought down, now."

He watched her close her eyes briefly, as if holding herself back, and then opened them again. Wrapping her arms around him, she hugged him tightly. "You can't fight him alone, you'll need your friends to trust you, when you go against him."

Warmth flooded his cheeks, and for a moment he wasn't sure what he should do. "I've missed them so much," he confessed suddenly, and he shivered from the weight that had been released from his heart. His arms snaked around her waist holding onto her embrace as if it were a lifeline. She had become something like a rock for him, over this past year. A pillar to lean on, when he thought he couldn't go on.

She nodded her head, her nose nuzzling the crook of his neck. "Time," she whispered and he knew. Setsuna had told him that once. As the guardian of time, she had known all too well the meaning of that one word.

_Give it time_

_Give them time_

_In time-_

_Time-_

Annoying as it was, it was a powerful word. "All right," he agreed. "We can stay at the Leaky Cauldron, but I can't be recognized."

Bunny pulled back, her hands reaching up to draw his hhod. "Yes," she replied. "The world is not yet ready for the return of Harry Potter, just yet."

----

Harry laid in bed wondering. Bunny had gotten them a single room with two beds to last them for the night. _But what if she's right_, he wondered. What if Bunny was right, and his friends couldn't accept his return in time?

They'd have to find some other place to stay. The money Setsuna had given them wouldn't last that long if they spent it all on rooms.

But where could they stay? "Bunny," he whispered. Hoping beyond hope that she was still awake. "Bunny," he tried again, a little louder than a whisper.

"Hmm?" the girl from the other bed replied. "What are we going to do?" he whispered in return. His anxiety showed in the strain in his voice when he had spoken. And if sensing his uneasiness, Bunny rolled to her back.

It was early, about two in the morning and the night sky outside their window was a bright despite the hour. The glow from outside fell across her bed, highlighting her soft features, and golden hair. Turning her head, she looked at him, her eyes soft, and not angry. "You should be getting some sleep," she said with a yawn. "Like I should be getting some sleep."

"Sorry," he said quickly. "I-I'm sorry," he said again and rolled away from her. With his back to her, he shut his eyes and willed sleep to come. But the sound of his heartbeat, and the flowing blood in his veins kept him wide-awake.

The weight in the bed shifted, emitting another body onto the small mattress. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, he stared at the small girl behind him. She had pulled the blankets back, climbed in, and covered them both in the matter of seconds, giving him no ground to argue with her. She slipped her arms around him like she had before.

"I didn't mean it like that," she replied, sounding hurt. "I just meant, we have a big day ahead of us, and we need our rest."

"I couldn't sleep," he said quickly, feeling bad for making her apologies, when it was his fault. "What if my friends don't trust me?"

Bunny sighed long and deep, her breath brushing across bare skin. "They will. But in the mean time we need to a find a place to stay," she said in turn.

Harry nodded, wondering just where they could go. "What about that Dumbledore guy you told me about," she asked. Dumbledore would have been perfect, but there was one problem-

"I don't know where he is," he replied.

"Is there anyone else?" she asked. "Anyone we can trust?"

He grunted, the corner of his mouth twisting up. "I'd offer my friends, but that's out of the question right now," he said ruefully. Bunny frowned at his answer. "No one else?" she asked, prying a little more.

Harry started to shake his head when an idea formed. "Well," he began, sounding uneasy with the idea already. "There is someone-"

----

Bunny stared at the front page of the Daily Profit with wonder. The image showed a short clip of an investigation of the findings of a murdered muggle. It wasn't the story that held her attention, but the moving picture of wizards moving in and out of a house.

_This is a fascinating world, _she thought, tossing the paper onto the table. Yawning as she stood, she stretched her arms above her head.

The day was nearly over, and she had hardly been up for an hour. Harry still slept, lying on his side, with his knees drawn to his chest. Something he'd been since he came to her world. Setsuna had mentioned insecurity or something like that, when she had asked about it. The battle he had fought wreaked havoc on his subconscious, and always managed to tear through his dreams.

Last night had been the worst she had ever seen it. It had been his moaning, and rocking that had woken her. His skin had been hot to the touch, his body burning hers where they were touching.

But now he seemed better, a relief that had let her get up to use the restroom, and wash the sheen of sweat from her face. Pouring herself another cup of butterbeer, she sipped it greedily. It warmed her on the inside, while on the outside she was racked with shivers.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she contemplated on what they should do next. Their money wouldn't allow them to stay another night here. They would have to leave soon, or be thrown out.

Bunny walked away from the bedside, and moved towards the window. It was dark and gloomy, despite the Month. The people below her hurried down the street, looking over their shoulders, peering down alleyways. They ushered their children in and out of stores, and then hurried home.

How desolate, this world had become. These people, Muggles as Harry called them, had no idea who was attacking them. Or why. Wizards and Witches fought hard and proudly to protect the ignorant lambs. "Such a pity," she whispered, feeling her heart break for these people. "That such a beautiful world has to be tainted by such evil."

"I agree," Harry voiced in return, startling her. She spun around to face him, surprised to find him awake. "How long?" she began to ask, but stopped.

Harry laid in the bed, still huddled beneath the sheets, the blanket pulled up to his chin. A pair of green eyes stared at her, looking as desolate and beaten as his world did. "It's going to be okay, Harry," she tried to reason. He looked so sad, so lost, that it broke her heart.

"We'll fix things."

Shaking his head, Harry pulled back the blankets and climbed out of bed. He was tall and wiry as he had been the time she had seen him in the park. Full of nerves, full of mixed emotions. He wanted to help, but wasn't sure where to begin or how to start.

"More of them died," he whispered, his eyes falling to the daily prophet. "Why does he have to torture them, and kill them?" He looked at her then, as if she knew the answer, but then maybe she did.

Harry had told her about his brush with death when he had been a child, and then the close encounter yet again when he was eleven. Then when he was twelve, thirteen, fourteen, and fifteen years old. How he had stepped forward to fight this monster called Voldemort, when he was sixteen. And just like him, she had fought against evil after evil since she was barely fourteen. Hardly given one day of rest, she had struggled to win war after war.

Setsuna had asked her to protect a kindred spirit, as she had asked Harry to do the same.

She would have died, hadn't it been for Harry's help. Sailor Moon didn't exist, or shouldn't, for that matter. And Bunny Moon was supposed to parish at the turn of the century, when Crystal Tokyo would be brought forward, and Serenity would be born again.

But Harry's world had needed her, and Setsuna had let her free from her destiny. So yes, she might know the answer to his question. But she dare not say it aloud.

"We should get going," she said instead. The sun was still high, shrouded by clouds, but it still held. They had a few more hours before sunset. Harry nodded, his resolve returning as he reached to claim his robe. "We can't use the floo network, its too risky," he began. Like she knew what the floo network meant anyway-

"I can apparate us close by, but we will have to walk the rest."

Bunny nodded, her arms dropping from their crossed position. "Should I be prepared?" she asked, meaning her transformation. She reached to finger her new broach, wondering how much she might need it during her stay here.

"It might not hurt," he began his head turning so that he could look at her. "I don't know if it's safe there anymore. It might not be the same as I remember it."

She didn't say anything to his uneasy answer. He had been gone for sixth months, and his world had been turned upside down. Bunny touched her brooch, and felt a warm sensation enter through her fingertips. Chanting the three words that would transform her into another, she felt the warmth grow hot.

Heat flooded her veins, and ate at her skin as it grew and spread. A wash of hot air blew her unkempt locks back, and they swayed in a breeze that shouldn't exist. Lifted off her feet, her clothes vanished, but were replaced quickly by ribbons.

She could see Harry watching her. Every time she transformed, it was like that first time. When Harry had helped her battle a youma. One of many, but that time, Setsuna had given her a new brooch.

_It's a master brooch_, Setsuna had told her. It could give her any of her pervious transformation. And in any form she could use any and all of her attacks.

She thought of practical, something simple and not extravagant. Out of all of her uniforms it was the only one that made sense to her.

Red boots formed along her legs, while white gloved formed on her forearms. A sailor suited bodice strapped itself to her upper body, while two red bows flashed, one appearing on her chest, the other above her derrière. Then the blue skirt formed. The last to appear was the choker necklace, the crescent earrings, and the golden tiara with a red ruby set in its middle.

When she landed, her hair was pulled back in her traditional buns with two stones set in the middle.

Finished, Bunny looked to her partner. "Ready," she asked. Harry nodded, pulled her to him, and apparated them to their destination.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Gosh, sorry for such a long wait guys. Been really swamped lately. I know I know- that's no excuse. But I have been working a lot on my latest story, **Once in a Blue Moon**. HP/SM crossover.

It's just another year at Hogwarts with nothing out of the ordinary. Unless you count the new girl Serena Moon, a pale skinned and very timid girl, who goes out of her way to avoid making friends.

Tell me if you think I should put it up. Enough reviews and I may put it up real soon. Promise its like nothing you've read so far. A whole new cooked up plot.

Well tty all later.

LP


	8. Chapter seven

This story, I will say will not follow other plotlines. It's based in the sixth year of Hogwarts, and after the star season of Sailor Moon.

To get it out in the opening, Harry/Bunny is the couple for this story. You may wonder how I work that into the story, well, Bunny and Darien didn't get married right after Chaos, but are just dating. Promise, no bashing of any characters, or their disgusting choice of clothing... Ahem.

**Summery**: They expected so much from him, that no one ever thought the Boy Who Lived, would ever fail.

**Warnings**: Rated R for some mature situations. Character death. Character OOC (Out of Character). Brief nudity, (not in this chapter mind you). Profanity sometime... In the future. And I think that's it for now.

Chapter seven:

_**Juuban, District Tokyo, Japan**_

_**December 25th, 2004**_

Harry woke up late that Saturday. Groggily lifting his head, he wondered why Hermione hadn't dragged him out of bed to do all that homework he had left to do.

With a tired yawn, he threw off his blankets and sat up. "Ron," he began, looking for the other bed his friend should occupy. But there wasn't another bed.

Frowning, he climbed out of his own bed, and moved towards the single window in the room. He found himself staring down at a busy street. _Oh_, he thought, the memories of the last few weeks coming back. _I'm in Japan now_, he reminded himself. _And six years in the future_.

_Would I see my friends if I went to London_? he wondered, but reality smashed his hope to pieces. This was a different world. If Voldemort didn't exist here, than neither did his friends.

Harry was just about to pull away, when something flew passed his window. Pulling back quickly, he threw his window open, only to forward again. First he looked up, and noted that he was indeed on the top floor of the apartment building. Looking down, he watched as a girl landed in a crouched position on the sidewalk. The people nearby gasped, while parents reached for their children to protect them.

_Who_, he wondered, his eyes moving over the girl as she straightened to her full height. Then to his surprise the girl laughed out loud, her hand reaching up to scratch the back of her head. "Sorry!" she called, laughing out of nervousness.

"Like to stay," she continued. "But I'm in a hurry!" And with that she ran off down the street, passing startled muggles.

"Damn," he heard from close by. Frowning, Harry leaned out his window further, to look at the neighboring room. He found Haruka there, staring after the suicidal blonde. "Something wrong Haruka?" he asked.

Startled, the older woman glanced at him. "Oh hey Harry," she said in return. "No, its nothing too serious. That was just our Princess." As she said it, she pointed after the blonde who had jumped from the roof of the apartment.

"Her!" he exclaimed turning to look again. But the girl was already gone. Haruka nodded, a small sigh escaping her. "Yea. She's heading to the skating rink, were the latest bad guy is holding a few hosta-"

He never gave her the chance to finish. Pulling back into his room, Harry ran to his dresser where what little clothes Setsuna had given him now rested. Pulling the bottom drawer out, he pulled out the outer robes of his Hogwarts uniform. Tugging them over his boxers, he buttoned it in place before retrieving his wand from his underwear drawer.

Gripping the wood in his hand, he pictured in his mind the skating rink Setsuna had showed him last week. With a wave of his wand, and a loud pop he vanished from his new room, but before he could stop it, the image of the Princess formed in his mind, almost pushing the image of the skating rink out.

----

Three mistakes and the wrong girl later, Harry arrived successfully at the skating rink. With a grunt, he landed awkwardly on a bench seat. Teetering back, he fell over and landed harshly on the concrete floor beneath him.

"Oh my god!" someone gasped from close by. "Are you all right?"

Harry opened his eyes, and found himself staring quite close to another face. "Uh," he managed with a blush. The face drew back much to his relief, and gave him the room to breathe.

"You scared me," the girl continued, her mouth forming a pout. "Uh," he continued lamely, to preoccupied by staring at her. _What is she wearing_, he wondered. It was the most unique attire he'd ever seen, he had to admit. _But so inappropriate_. "Are you really a Princess?" he asked, causing the girl to pull back further. "How did-" she began, but was cut off by a scream.

"No," she whispered, jumping back from him and landed a few feet away. She turned, running towards the exit and pushed the door open.

Harry scrambled to his feet to run after her, and made it outside in time to see the Princess jump out on the ice. _Is she mad?_ He watched with fascination as blades formed on the bottom of her boots.

The new youma, which was holding several muggles in a prison of ice, stood to the far end laughing manically. Just like the one before it, it looked human, but there were things about it that made it not. Completely pale skinned, the youma was dressed in a crystallized like outfit. Its uniform dripped water as it moved, as if it was melting.

"Surge!" the youma shouted, turning around and throwing out its arm. The Princess shrieked dropping to the ice to avoid the hit. Taking action, Harry bolted down the stairs to reach the railing. He wouldn't be able to go out there to help her hands-on. But he still could do something from here.

Pulling out his wand, Harry pointed it at the battle taking place out on the ice. "Protego," he hissed trying to keep unnoticed. The Princess gasped when the snowball size ice-ball hit some kind of barrier in front of her. The shield flashed in the reflection from the ice beneath her, revealing it presence.

The youma scowled, leaped into the air only to throw itself at the defenseless girl.

He sent out a banishing charm, throwing the Princess out of harms way. She landed a few feet away, stumbled on her blades, but managed to stay standing.

"Sailor Moon," a new voice shouted from above. Both Harry and the Princess looked up to find another uniquely dressed warrior. But her attired mainly consisted of black. "Use this," the older woman called, throwing something at the Princess. Sailor Moon, caught it, gazed at it for a moment before nodding. "Right," she shouted.

"It's a master brooch," the older woman explained. "It will give you any transformation you wish, and you can use any of your attacks, old or new." With this said, a portal opened, and the woman vanished from the fight.

Harry stared after the vanished beauty. _What is with this world,_ he asked, wondering if he was the only one noticing all the beautiful people that lived in this city?

A white light pulsating from the middle of the rink had him looking for the Princess, shortly after the new senshi vanished. She stood there in the center of the light. The uniform she was wearing, set of white wings that gave her an angel appearance vanished. Those along with the ball like sleeves, white boots, and red, yellow and black skirt. In their place a whole new outfit formed. This one was red white and blue. It was more practical than her last, but he had to admit, he did miss the wings.

"Moon Tiara Action," Sailor Moon shouted, throwing a golden disk at the youma. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he watched it cut the youma in half. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" she cried, and the remains of the youma turned to a fine dust, which was quickly swept away by an invisible wind.

Sailor Moon stood still on the ice, holding a strange looking scepter. But after a moment of hesitation, she dropped her arm, and the weapon vanished from sight.

The muggles, which had been locked in a prison of ice, fell to the ground, set free now that the youma was gone. As if knowing she wasn't needed any longer here, Sailor Moon turned to him, smiled and then seemingly disappeared.

Harry nodded, raised his wand, and apparated back to the apartment. Setsuna was waiting in his room for him. "How did it go," she asked as soon as he appeared.

Startled, he stared at her for a moment, wondering why he felt like he had just seen her somewhere else. "Um, okay," he replied carefully.

"Thank you," Setsuna said after a moment of silence. "The Princess would have needed our aid, hadn't you been there to help her." Harry frowned, his brows drawing together. "The Princess doesn't like us putting ourselves in danger for her safety."

Harry put his wand away as she spoke. He then went in search for something to wear for the day. "How do you plan to make me stronger," he asked, changing the subject. He'd been wondering that since the first battle in the park. He had only come across two youmas; none seemingly made him work too hard to fight.

Setsuna exhaled, the sound light and mirthful. Like she had found his question funny. Hugging his clothes to his chest, he turned to look at her.

"I want to make you care first," she replied at last. "I watched your life, Harry. From the moment you were born to your last fight with Voldemort.

"Each fight, you fought to live, to survive, to protect the ones you loved, or fought because you had no choice," as she said this, her voice became cold and harsh. "But you never cared. You didn't care if whether you lived, or died, just as long as you tried.

"But your fight with Voldemort, I saw it. When you knew you were defeated, I saw the emotion. An emotion you had been sadly lacking all of your life.

"You wanted to live."

Harry stared at her, trying to keep his emotions in check. "So in order to make you stronger Harry," she continued. "I have to make you want to live. Give you a reason for living."

At that moment the doorbell rang. "That will be Bunny," she said absently, standing from where she sat on the bed, she moved to his bedroom door. "When your done getting dressed, come down and join us," she offered, and quietly left the room.

Harry stared after her in confusion for a moment, but quickly shook it off. Shedding his robes, he changed his boxers, threw on a pair of jeans, and a sweatshirt. Straitening his shirt, he ran his hand through his messy hair, before looking himself in the mirror. _As good as it's going to get, _he realized. These people had been helping him gain the much-needed weight for his height. He was tall and wiry, his skin stretched over bones, and his muscles few and weak from lack of nourishment.

Leaving his room, he could hear laughter from below and the smell of cooking. It made his stomach growl in hunger, but he suppressed the urge to race to the kitchen. Making his way to the living room, he was greeted with a Christmas tree, lights, stockings, and more. Setsuna, Michiru, and Haruka sat around the tree looking at their presents, smiling and laughing.

"Harry," Michiru greeted when she saw him. Haruka looked up, the corner of her mouth quirking. "Hey kid," she said in turn, while Setsuna just nodded in acknowledgement.

Harry flushed, his cheeks warming at the thought that he was intruding on their moment of happiness and sharing. He had forgotten what day it was.

"Harry," a familiar voice squealed, and he was grabbed around the waist in a bear hug. Looking down he saw a pair of twin golden buns, and a mop of black hair. "Bunny," he replied, feeling the pressure on his heart ease at the sight of her.

"Of course!" she beamed, pulling away. She was hugging Hotaru close to her, cooing and cuddling the baby. "Who else would want to come see you," she joked. But despite the mirth in her voice, the words hurt. He knew no one else here, so she was right.

"Yea, your right," he said softly. "Um, I think I'll go out for a bit," he tried to excuse himself.

"No way," Bunny pouted. "Who'll open your presents then?"

Harry blinked, staring at her for a moment, before looking over at his stack of presents. "I got presents," he whispered. The pressure returned, harsher this time than before. "Come on, sit down," Bunny ushered him forward, helping him sit. "Open mine first," she said with excitement.

"But I didn't get any of you presents," he started to object. Setsuna looked at him firmly, her eyes set with a determined gaze. "Don't object Harry. It's the thought that matter," she replied.

Bunny nodded in agreement. "She's right you know. Setsuna knows everything, so its better if you just agree and go along with it," she added. "Now open it." She shoved a small box his way, her blue eyes wide and full of life.

_They care, _he thought. _Is that what Setsuna meant? To think something as trivial as a smile, a look, or a touch, mattered? _

In order for him to become stronger, he had to care about living his life. The life given him, whether it was a good one or a bad one.

Harry looked at Hotaru, who stared at him expectantly. She knew. Her life would be full of pain and heartache, and yet she wanted to live it. She was given a life of little hope of living, of a life with a bad heart that kept her from doing what everyone else could. And yet, there she was, knowing what her life would be like, and she still wanted to live it.

A smile touched Harry's mouth, and for the first time since he could remember, a strain that had blackened his heart since he was a child lifted itself, and disappeared. "Thank you," he said, addressing the room at hand. Tacking the given package, he proceeded to tear into it, just so he could enjoy the prize that lay inside.

And from now on, he would learn to live his life, instead of just surviving it.

"Merry, Christmas, Harry," Bunny whispered and gave him a quick hug before retreating to her own stack of presents.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well i hope you enjoyed the chapter sorry it took so long.

LP


End file.
